A Forgotten Target (Team CPRS)
by Chordsurge
Summary: Team CPRS (Cyprus), a faunus with a demonic experimental semblance, a lovely girl with the ability to love like no other, the former's antagonist, and a sex-addict, they must not only learn to work with each other but also how to learn about each other. The farther one drifts apart the more the team breaks as a whole in a battle to fix everyone's view of their past.


I started sprinting away from him and from his small friend group of fauna and humans. I turned around a corner into a narrow alley way, using the walls to jump from one to the other to reach the rooftops. I reached the top and continued fleeing from my pursuer. I jumped over ledges and dodged around roof-access doorways, looking back a couple times to see if I had ditched the guy, but I was never thoroughly convinced, so I kept running.

 _'Where is he? Is he actually chasing me, or was it a ploy?'_ I thought. I recalled my first encounter with the man only seconds before now. He seemed kind and rather innocent, considering his tall stature and dark robes, but I guess I hit the wrong note and when I did, not only his demeanor, but his entire atmosphere seemed to have dropped.

I went around another doorway and hid behind it to catch my breath. It was considerably dark at that hour so I expected my pursuer wasn't able to see that well, ' _unless he's a faunus.'_

Suddenly I noticed a pair of scythes flying towards me. My reflexes kicked in soon enough for me to block one, but the other hooked partially into the top of my right shoulder and cut into my flesh. Blood splattered onto the wall of the roof access and over my clothes, I thankfully couldn't see bone. Nevertheless I cried out in pain and saw a cloaked figure land on the rooftop several meters ahead of me, his hood was up and fists were clenched. The scythe I blocked and the one that shredded my shoulder retracted to the man's hands, dragged by a chain. I gazed into the man's one uncovered eye and he looked at my bloody shoulder, he smirked. My attention was caught by a part of a gray mark that seemed to run from somewhere under the hair covering his face and down his neck.

 _'What is that? A birthmark?'_ I thought as the man closed the space between us. He walked slowly towards me and rested one scythe on my good shoulder, light enough not to tear through flesh.

He didn't speak at first but instead stared at me and my wounds. "I told you to leave while you could, but you didn't," He starts, his voice considerably calm and deep, but I still heard the edge or irritation in his voice. "I was leaving you with a warning; you could have left unharmed, but you stayed." His next words shifted to grim and oozed with hate, "Well that is the last time you harm someone I care about." He finished before slowly raising his weapon.

 _'The last time? Wasn't this the first time?'_ My thoughts screamed in my head, wanting to release themselves and stop this cloaked figure and his menacing weapon from severing me in half. The weapon was two feet above my already injured shoulder when I saw an opening. I didn't hesitate; I launched my tail for the man's neck that was half hidden under his hood.

A flash of gray light denied both of our proceeding attacks. Everything paused long enough for me to see an older gray-haired warrior half-crouched with his blade blocking both the scythe and my weapon from attacking. Before any possible reaction could take place I only saw a glint from the warrior's round glasses before the scythe wielder was shot away from his position. He recovered with ease and throw both his scythes towards me and this newcomer. Both of us jump in either direction. The scythe wielder pulled the chains connected to the scythes outwards, to which they turned outwards towards us. I jumped over one while the gray warrior blocked the other. Both scythes retracting back, the hooded man jumped towards me I didn't notice it in time and everything went black for me.

The fight didn't continue much longer for the hooded figure either, because the gray warrior was given more than enough of an opening to give the blunt end of his weapon to the back of the hooded man's head, if he didn't anticipated it. After his kick to the other's temple, he ducked and rolled to the side while letting one scythe loose to lay on the ground where he once was. He got up to see the gray warrior place on foot firmly on the scythe, surprised slightly the hooded man retracted the scythe harshly, tripping the gray warrior.

With both scythes once more, he glanced at the knocked out crimpled figure. He turned to leave when he catches his first real glimpse at the gray warrior's face. Folding up his scythes and placing them on his back he threw up his hands just as the gray warrior got up, "I surrender."

The cloaked and still hooded figure sat at a table in a small room with only one exit; a door. His scythes were temporarily confiscated for the interrogation. The man appeared considerably calm and care free about his current circumstance. He's not fond of anyone attacking one of his friends and so in his mind his attack against Sander was justified, but that wouldn't help him in an interrogation.

Inspecting the room the man reminded himself that he must stay calm and answer anything they ask for the interrogation to go through with little problems, but more importantly not reveal too much about himself, if possible.

The gray haired warrior that he had fought entered the room, a mug in one hand and a cane in the other. The cloaked man noticed he has no files or documentations in hand. The warrior sat in the chair opposite the cloaked man.

"Cobal Eptess" he said, setting his mug on the table without a single sip. "My name is Ozpin; I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Cobal simply nodded in recognition of Ozpin's words keeping his head tilted to his right, making sure his hair doesn't reveal his left eye. "You are quite the fighter." Ozpin continued, "I've only seen two other people who can use a weapon similar to yours; an old crow and, more recently, a red gem." Ozpin looked for a reaction from Cobal but received nothing more than a thank you. "But I've never seen a dual-scythe-wielder, or one with chain, for that matter. Tell me, how did you learn to fight so well? Even your friend, Sander Vareck, up on the roof hadn't lasted long against you." Ozpin finished his sentence and carefully picked of the mug to take a single sip prior to placing it back on the table.

"Partialy self-taught," Cobal answered quietly. "My parents weren't always able to help me, so I got the most help from a…. friend." Cobal looked into Ozpin's eyes, trying not to flinch but uncontrollable blurts, "And Sander was not a friend, nor was he worth my efforts."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this. "I could see that, you dealt with him fairly quickly," Ozpin tilted his head a bit and his glasses flashed, "and me." Ozpin took another silent sip, "Of course, I was never intended to hurt you, because I was more interested in something else."

Cobal tilted his head further trying not to smile, "And that is?"

Ozpin smiled, "I want you to join my academy where we train gifted students, like yourself, to become hunters and huntresses."

Cobal's eyes studied Ozpin's contemplating what Ozpin said. "What sort of restrictions will I receive if I accept?"

Ozpin's eyes widened then narrowed slightly. "Not too many restrictions. Just be to your classes on time and respect the other students." He said with a smile. "We'll supply you with shelter at the academy, but you must make sure you're back before curfew."

Cobal's searched the shining surface of the table between him and the headmaster with his eyes. He clenched his left hand, the only one on the table. Cobal pulled down his hood, unleashing an almost intimidating appearance. Ozpin's eyes widened further and he almost seemed to smirk. Cobal's hair covered the whole left side of his face and above his right eye, almost shaggy and of a deep blue color with slightly spiked ending to each loch. Ozpin noticed the same gray mark that seemed to originate from under Cobal's hair and ran down the left side of his face, neck, and under his shirt. Atop Cobal's head, other than hair, were two bat-like ears. A _bat_ faunus.

"If that is all, Ozpin, then I accept." Cobal said without making eye contact with Ozpin, but rather staring at the table without a trace of remorse in his expression. Ozpin smiled again, nodded and left the room, sustaining a silence between them.


End file.
